


The Crows Come Home

by zephyrsoul



Series: On The Mountain [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Multi, Nekomata, Polyamory, Tengu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrsoul/pseuds/zephyrsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mountain is home to many legends and monsters; nekomata, kitsune, fukuro-tengu. The karasu-tengu aren't among them. Not yet. When the domestic cat Kenma becomes part of the Nekomata tribe, he finds the first karasu-tengu seen on the mountain in a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A small boy ran through the streets, eyes wide as he tried to lose the people on his tail. Or, tails, as the matter stood. His ears were pressed back against his skull and he ran on all fours.

He knew if he could get to the mountains he could escape, the townsfolk didn’t like to go there. The mountains were dangerous for humans, tales of demons warned them away from them, and it scared the boy, but he knew he was better off there than in a town that wanted to kill him.  
He wasn’t used to running, he was already worn down and tired, panting heavily. It didn’t help that he was in a form he wasn’t used to. He glanced back at his pursuers and panicked further, they were closer than before.. But they were getting close to the edge of town, he could see the line of trees..! He managed to speed up, his muscles burning with the effort. He cried out in pain and anguish but kept running, kept pushing himself to safety. He burst through the trees and kept running, only stopping when his body collapsed beneath him and he couldn't move anymore. He closed his eyes, stunned where he lay. Time passed in bleary blackness and for most of it, all he could hear was his heart pounding in his ears and the sound of his own laboured breathing. Everything hurt and at the same time, he felt numb. He felt like he was being crushed by the weight of nothingness…

“Hello there, Kitten.” A voice greeted him through the haze in his mind.

He stirred from what was some sort of imitation of sleep with a quiet noise. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter before opening them slowly, lifting his head wearily. He was looking up at a man who was standing over him with a wide grin. His hair was dark and he wore a bright red kimono with lining the same darkness as his hair.

“You're young for a domestic.” He commented and the boy didn't understand. “Hmm, got a name?”

He thought for a moment, what had the humans called him…?

“... K… Kenma.”

“Nice to meet you, Kenma. I'm Kuroo, leader of the Nekomata in this mountain. Welcome.”

Kenma crept behind Kuroo as he lead him through the forest, hugging the other’s kimono tightly to his body. He was grateful for it, the silk made him feel somewhat protected. His ears were still low and his tails tapped uneasily against his leg. He stumbled, unused to walking on two feet, but righted himself again. He looked up at the man leading him. _Nekomata_ , he'd said. The cat yokai. The villagers had spoken the term in hushed whispers before, often with glances in Kenma’s way. Even domestic cats could become Nekomata and in the back of his mind, he knew that was what he was now.

But this Kuroo looked human. Despite whatever reason Kenma was walking upright, he still had his normal ears and tail, now tails. Kuroo looked completely human. Was he really a yokai?

“A few rules of this mountain.” His voice snapped Kenma quickly out of his thoughts, and when the younger didn't respond after a few moments, Kuroo continued on regardless. “If you see a human, you warn the others. Unless you think you can take it out yourself. For at least a while, you shouldn't venture anywhere alone. You don't know the mountain. There are a lot of threats. But the main rule is.. Never hunt an owl. Here, owls rule.”

Kenma didn't know what to make of that, and didn't really have time too. A new voice cut through the trees and Kenma cowered behind the other.

“Kuroo! Why do you always come home with nothing on? Were you gambling again?!”

“No, I wasn't gambling. The humans were chasing something so I wondered what it was.” Kuroo glanced behind him to the cowering boy before taking a step to the side. “Yaku, this is Kenma.”

Kenma looked up through the hair falling in his face at the other man in front of them. This one looked like Kenma did, with a cat’s ears standing tall on his head, surrounded by soft looking strawberry blond hair.

“Oh.” The other, Yaku, softened as he looked at the newcomer and located Kuroo’s kimono. “Hello there. My name is Yaku. Come on then, we aren't far from the others.” He turned with a ‘follow me’ gesture and Kuroo placed his hand on Kenma’s shoulder and helped guide him towards what looked to be a light in the distance. The three of them approached a clearing and Kenma could make out tents and the shapes of people. He cowered slightly at the idea of being around people after he’d just been chased out of the human village.  
  
“Relax, they’re like you.” Kuroo said soothingly with a grin on his face. “Some are domestics too. I’ll explain things to you properly once you’ve had something to eat and gotten proper clothes.”  
  
Wide eyes flickered around from person to person when they were close enough to see properly. Kuroo was right; they all had the same ears that he and Yaku had, and twin tails. They all looked sort of different too, like how Yaku’s fur was short and a flat colour, pink tinged blond, compared to Kenma’s own plush fur of white, brown and honey gold. And another one he could see had brown fur that was long too but seemed to be a lot more… Puffy than Kenma’s. He turned to look at Kuroo again, frowning as his gaze raked over the spikes of his hair as if trying to determine if one of the spikes was a hidden ear.  
  
“Wondering why I don’t look like everyone?” Kuroo noticed Kenma’s inspection and the younger quickly turned his head away.  
  
When he peeked back, he was startled to see a black cat as large as a big dog standing in front of him. With the same keen eyes that Kuroo had. Two tails swayed from where they extended the base of it’s spine.  
  
“Kuroo…?” Kenma squeaked softly, though he was a lot more relaxed in the presence of a cat. This was what he was supposed to look like, though fluffier and a lot smaller. The beast in front of him started to change then, taking on a new form. The form of a human with undeniably messy hair and now feline ears in the mess of spikes.  
  
“I didn’t know what they were chasing. Coulda been a human, so I made myself look like one. You’ll be able to do it too. We’re all shapeshifters, we can take any form between cat and human. The one you wear now is our basic form, I guess. C’mon, let’s get some food into you.” He jerked his chin towards the fire in the centre of the camp.  
  
By now, the eyes on him were extremely obvious and Kenma felt defenceless and close to panicking. He kept his head down as Kuroo walked him towards the fire, rattling off names as he passed people. Yaku had separated and Kenma had lost track of him among the Nekomata who seemed oh so interested in him. Even those in the shadows away from the fire’s eyes almost glowed in the dark.  
  
“Nothin’ to see here, boys.” Kuroo called out, noticing Kenma’s unease. “I need someone to go to tell Bokuto that we’ve got a new one! Nobuyuki, take Inuoka with you. He needs to get more comfortable with the mountains.Yaku, Kenma needs clothes and a bed set up for him.”  
  
The three Kuroo had addressed replied back with respect and quickly went to follow their orders while the others turned their eyes away from the new comer. Kenma was sat by the fire and Kuroo handed him a plate of meat.

“Eat up.” He encouraged and Kenma began to pick at the food, calmer now that he wasn't be watched. “I can explain things while you eat, if you want.”

Kenma looked down at his hands. “I think I sort of understand. Nekomata are mountain yokai… Normal cats might turn into them. I’m one of the normal cats that turned into a Nekomata.”  
  
“You catch on quick, kitten.” He smirked, watching him squirm at the nickname.  
  
“Kenma…” He corrected quietly. “Y-you aren’t the only mountain yokai. And you aren't the most powerful. But you are the most feared.”

“Oh, are we?”

“My humans used to talk about the Nekomata. They said they come into the village and steal people. That's why they chased me when I changed. But they pray to the owls, the fukuro-tengu. They won't chase you into the mountains because of them. They respect them too much to challenge them.”  
  
“We haven’t stolen anyone in a while.” Kuroo chuckled softly, smirking down at the young Nekomata. Kenma frowned but didn’t say anything, having a bit more of the food.  
Kuroo watched him for a moment before casting his gaze over the camp. He noticed Yaku was finished setting up a new room and he nodded at him from where he was sitting. He let Kenma eat a little more before taking him to his tent.  
  
Yaku greeted him with a gentle smile. “There’s a yukata in there for you, one of mine. We’ll get you some clothes of your own soon but I hope you’re comfortable for now.”  
  
Kenma nodded his thanks before slowly moving into the tent. It was actually quite nice. The flooring was tatami and he cast his eyes on the soft looking futon across from him. He walked over to it, sniffing the air. It smelt safe. He sunk onto the comfort with a sigh, for the moment uncaring about the two watching him from the opening.  
  
“Sleep in that if you want.” Kuroo said. “I have plenty.”  
  
“Mm…” Kenma gave a soft noise, hardly able to keep his eyes open. He’d had so much stress just in the last hours and he was absolutely exhausted. Sleep came to him without him wanting it to. But despite being amongst strangers, he felt safe.


	2. Sight

It took weeks for Kenma to truly get settled amongst the tribe of yokai. Yaku helped a lot, talking him through how they all interacted. He was introduced one by one and even though he wasn’t going to go out of his way to spend time with them, he didn’t dislike anyone. He found himself happy to sit near his tent and watch them all go about their day. They all got along seamlessly and Kenma enjoyed watching. As a house cat, he’d always been alone. He only had his humans and as he’d grown up, they’d stop paying him so much attention. He thought he would feel overwhelmed around so many people but he wasn’t. He trusted each and every one of them in the short time he’d been with them.    
  
But his sense of ease in his isolation from the rest of the mountain could only last so long. The Nekomata tribe valued the yokai that they shared it with and had friends amongst them. Which meant they’d get visitors.    
  
“Kenma,” Yaku put a hand on the younger’s shoulder. “there’s someone here to meet you. Ah, two someones but… Well, you’ll see.”   
  
Kenma frowned at Yaku, who could be here? He stood slowly, leaving his tent with the strawberry blond by his side. He noticed two people talking with Kuroo across the camp and his ears twitched in hopes of hearing what they were saying. Something shifted and Kenma froze in his tracks. How had he not noticed them instantly? They’d been still until now but the shifted and ruffled. Wings. A pair of huge wings neatly folded against each of the strangers backs. One with an assortment of soft brown feathers, the other’s were white and black.   
  
“Owls…” He whispered and slowly began to walk again.   
  
“Ah, Kenma!” Kuroo beckoned him with a grin. “This is Bokuto and Akaashi, the Fukuro-Tengu. And this is my new little kitten, Kenma.”   
  
Kenma looked annoyed, he hadn’t yet been able to get Kuroo to stop calling him that. But he stopped a small distance away from the trio and bowed respectfully. Bokuto was the leader of the Fukuro-Tengu, who had control over the mountain and it’s residents. He hadn’t been told about the others of his tribe, however, so he didn’t know who Akaashi was.   
  
If he had to guess, he would assume that the dark haired one with the brown wings was Bokuto. He seemed to have a reserved, quiet air about him and seemed like a leader. If Kenma had to guess, he would be wrong.   
  
“It’s nice to meetcha, little kitten.” The salt and pepper one greeted with a grin. “I’m Bokuto, and this is my Seer Akaashi.”   
  
“Ah, Kenma doesn’t know what a Seer is yet. Since we don’t have one, I didn’t think to explain.” Yaku interjected quickly, stepping slightly in front of Kenma as if to protect him from the strangers. Kenma felt better with someone between him and the owls.   
  
“I am the Fukuro-Tengu Seer.” The brown one, Akaashi looked at Yaku more than Kenma as he spoke. “Seers have the power to see more than a normal yokai. I’m an empath so I’m attuned to emotion. I can tell that you’re nervous but it’s not strong enough to tell why yet because I don’t know you, so I assume it’s because we’re strangers or because we’re authority figures.”   
  
“The fox in town sees the dead better than the rest of us.” Bokuto added. “He wasn’t born a Seer though, like Akaashi was.”   
  
He and Kuroo shared a look and both grinned while Akaashi rolled his eyes. Kenma wondered for a moment what exactly they were amused at but didn’t feel like asking.    
  
“It’s… A pleasure to meet you both. Kuroo and Yaku have both told me about you, Bokuto, so… I’m honoured.” Kenma bowed again, careful not to bump Yaku.   
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Kenma. We don’t expect you to be so formal.” Akaashi smiled, shifting his huge brown wings.    
  
Bokuto chuckled softly, a huge grin splitting across his face. “Don’t worry your pretty little head. We’re not strict, don’t worry about it, okay?”   
  
Kenma straightened and nodded, twisting the part of his sleeve that hung down halfway over his hand. Kuroo’s smirking face hadn’t changed and Kenma knew his keen eyes were on him.  The black haired man seemed very comfortable and close with the two Tengu. He was curious about the idea of a Seer and he kept it in mind to ask Yaku about it later. Akaashi didn’t seem… Different. Kenma studied his face, his eyes… They were the colour of the soft green leaves of the mountain forest, as opposed to Bokuto’s which were golden light the sun that gave life to all. What could they see? Empath, he had said. That didn’t seem too useful a talent. Not for a clan of hunters but maybe… A diplomat?    
  
Akaashi’s gaze met Kenma’s searching one and Kenma quickly ducked his head, eyes wide with the panic that surged through him. His breathing spiked and Yaku glanced back at him with a frown.    
  
“Bokuto, Kuroo, why don’t Yaku and I go somewhere more private to teach Kenma about Seers?” There was some urgency in Akaashi’s gentle voice and the two leaders frowned, noticing the Nekomata’s panic. Akaashi gave a nod to Yaku who helped steer Kenma away from their small group, glaring at any of the other yokai who looked their way. Kuroo said something low to Bokuto and they went their separate way.    
  
Yaku lead Kenma and Akaashi out of their camp to the small stream that ran by it, helping lower him into a sitting position. Akaashi might be able to see it with his power but Yaku could see clear as day that Kenma was agitated. His tails flickered at their tips, thumping lightly into the ground in no particular rhythm and his ears were flattened against his skull. Akaashi knew emotions but Yaku knew cats. Once Kenma was sitting, Yaku stepped back and held an arm out to keep Akaashi at bay as well.    
  
“Kenma, nobody is going to hurt you.” Yaku murmured in a soft voice, listening to the quiet rumbly purr escaping from Kenma. The younger was obviously trying to calm himself. “We trust the owls. They’re good. Akaash isn't going to hurt you.”   
  


“I promise I'm not.” The brown owl said softly.    
  


Kenma stared at the stream with wide eyes, black filling his gold. Yaku and Akaashi watched him with matching concerned expressions. Yaku’s tails swayed, much less intense than Kenma’s, and his dark eyes were pinned on him. He glanced over at Akaashi, gesturing with his chin for him to step back again. He did so and the Nekomata did as well, giving Kenma more space. They noticed together that his breathing was slowly becoming more controlled. They relaxed. 

Kenma gathered himself, ears relaxing and tails slowing. He glanced slowly over his shoulder, eyes widening as though he was seeing them both for the first time.    
  
“Why do you look so strange?” He whispered.    
  
Yaku frowned as Akaashi crept closer, now standing just in front of the short Nekomata, his green eyes intent on Kenma.    
  


“What do you see?” He asked quietly.    
  
Akaashi took another small step forward and Kenma leant back  _ before  _ he reached a hand out towards him. Akaashi glanced back at Yaku, who looked confused at the situation. Kenma had good instincts, most of them did, but he moved away maybe before Akaashi even decided to reach out. And his words;  _ why do you look so strange _ . Yaku’s eyes widened when he caught the tengu’s train of thought.   
  
“A prophet..?” He breathed.    
  
Kenma looked between them, scared and confused. He wanted an explanation, wanted to know why they looked the way they did. There was… Something surround them, within them, that moved separately and it was like the real person mimicked their movements seconds after the strange ghost-like shadow shifted. That’s what he saw reach towards him. That’s why he moved away.   
  
Akaashi watched  Kenma evenly and his ghost made a slow, deliberate step towards him and again Kenma moved back before the owl’s body followed the ghost.  Another ghostly step and Kenma glanced behind him, too close to the water to move back so he panicked and stood quickly, running to hide behind Yaku. But just before the elder turned to comfort him, he skittered back again.    
  
“Tell me what you see, Kenma.” Akaashi pressed, firm in his tone. “What do we look like? How do you know how we’re going to move?”  

 

Akaashi and Yaku managed to calm Kenma down enough for explanations. Kenma told them what he saw and Akaashi explained more about Seers, specifically prophets. The Nekomata was still scared of the ghost-like images until Akaashi convinced him to try to touch one. His hesitant fingers passed through it, not feeling any sort of resistance. It relaxed him and as his panic faded slowly to nothing. As it did, the figures disappeared. But Akaashi had said that some Seers have triggers and don’t see constantly, only when they need to. 

As Akaashi sat with Kenma, talking over things with him, Yaku went to report this turn of events to Kuroo. It wasn’t long after he went that he returned with the two leaders with him, both looking excited.

 

“Kenma!” Kuroo called out, running up to the Seers. “It’s true, isn’t it? You can see? What can you see?”

  
“Yaku said you’re a prophet!” Bokuto was just as excited, it seemed. 

  
As a slight panic began to wash over Kenma again, he noticed the ghostly images begin to reappear. So panic was a trigger. Or was it an increased heart rate?

  
“He can see our movements moments before we move.” Akaashi said softly, carefully putting a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. He squeezed it reassuringly. “He sees it as some sort of shadow-y figure that moves before us.”

 

Kuroo stopped a little bit before the two Seers, with Bokuto at his shoulder with a wide grin, and Kenma took a moment wondering how someone’s mouth could get so wide without tearing. Maybe it had torn and that was how he could smile like that. It wouldn’t be so unnerving if his eyes weren’t so big and focused. They were the opposite of Kuroo’s thin, narrow eyes. They both saw too much. He looked at the ground to avoid the eyes.

 

“Akaashi said Seers are useful to clans.” He tried to keep his voice even and keep the nerves away. “I’ll train and do what I can for you, Kuroo.”

 

“It’s not just for me, kitten. It’s for everyone. Seers help everyone. Akaashi can help you learn how to use it and we’ll see if the fox has any time to help out. I heard he’s training a human Seer right now too so you can join him.” Kuroo’s voice was calm, which was surprising next to the excited spark in his dark eyes. He sounded warm and caring. He didn’t want to rush Kenma. He didn’t want to force him out of his depth. He had already shown himself as fragile. He couldn’t risk breaking the young domestic cat. 

  
Kenma looked up and gave a slow nod. He was prepared to work. He wanted to help his clan, they’d taken him in and given him warmth and safety. And they gave him a home. Anything he could do, he would. For them. For Kuroo.


	3. A Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for this one, I had a con and I've been busy with life and such things. I'm also not writing as much because my head is swirling with ideas for original works and fics and I can't focus on just one for too long.

It was decided that Kenma needed to train first to master skills that came naturally to all Nekomata.Then he could receive outside help from other Seers to train that side of him afterwards. The Nekomata specialised in transformation. Physically, they could become completely human, unlike the Tengu. And they human form didn’t give away the fact that they were yokai, unlike kitsunes. It unnerved Kenma that he would one day be able to walk into the human’s village and they would be unable to tell he was the enemy that they hated and feared so much.

Kuroo wasn’t their strongest, that was Yamamoto(Kenma now called him Tora like the others). But Kuroo was their best all-rounder. Smarter than most, stronger than most, and smarter than those stronger than him and stronger than those smarter. This was why he was the leader. And as their leader, he was the one who dealt with the other yokai and the humans of the area. Because of this, he had to be perfect in looking human and perfect at being able to easily change between his forms. Yokai dealings happened in yokai skin, so he needed to comfortably be able to turn into the demonic cat that he truly was. Kenma was only comfortable in his normal skin, humanoid with feline attributes. His true form was too big, he’d been so small as a domestic cat that the change was too hard to handle at times.

Kenme eyed the dark cat who watched him, head tilted to the side. There was always something so familiar about this form of Kuroo’s but he could never place it. He’d put it down to an instinctual draw to his leader but when he looked into his eyes, it felt like more than that. It felt like he’d seen him before. He sat down next to him, inspecting his own hands. They were furry and hooked into claws. The fur disappeared as it went up his arms, only a partial transformation. He held one paw up and compared it to Kuroo’s fur. The leader had dark, almost completely black fur while Kenma’s colouring was white with splotches of dark brown and yellow. He wondered why none of the white made it into his hair in this form but didn’t dwell on it much. 

“Calicos are lucky, did you know that?” Kuroo voice was like a grumble when he was in this form. “That’s what the humans think at least. And since the only calico we have is our first Seer, I’m inclined to believe it.” 

Kenma blushed, his arm turning back to normal as he rested it on his lap. A lucky Calico. He hoped he could bring his clan luck. He was the new one and he wanted to pull his weight instead of just weighing them down. Humans had such strange ideas… But if one of them had to be right, he wanted it to be this one.

“There is someone in the village I want you to meet.” The air around Kuroo shimmered as he returned to his original form, though lacking clothes. “He’s a kitsune, but he’s a Seer. I’d like him to assist Akaashi in training you.”

“Why would a kitsune help me?” Kenma knew the stories of the trickster foxes, how they manipulated humans and stole their bodies.

“Oh, Oikawa isn’t what you’d expect from a fox. He’s actually pretty honest. He’s a friend of the forest clans. But… You’ll have to be around a human.” Kuroo pretended he didn’t notice how Kenma’s fur fluffed with fear. “Maybe two. If you don’t go into the village that is. I’m sure he’d be willing to come into the mountains, then he’d probably only bring Iwaizumi and his apprentice.” He frowned slightly, thinking. “I wonder how old he is right now…”  
Kenma was confused but the fear of humans overwhelmed it. He felt his sight began to kick in as his heart rate rose. He took it upon himself to use this moment to try and control it, try and control his heart and breathing and ghost like vision. Kuroo seemed to notice and kept quiet, giving the younger some time to work himself out. He felt like it would help if Kenma would do this himself. He relaxed back and watched the clouds move across the sky. As much as he didn’t want to make his newest clan member uncomfortable, he thought that being around humans could be a good thing. Kenma needed to learn how to feel okay with humans around, after his bad experience with them. And he trusted Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He wasn’t sure about the apprentice but he knew that he was at least a Seer and probably knew what Oikawa was. He was probably trustworthy. If not, the Nekomata would protect their Seer. 

It took Kenma a few days to feel comfortable enough to agree properly and Kuroo went to the human’s village to recruit the fox. The humans knew him as a man who lived in a village beyond the mountains and admired him as someone who could cross them. He’d always told them it was because people in his village properly respected the mountains and the beings on it, and that the ruling tengu granted him and some few others permission to come and go. It wasn’t really a lie. He greeted the humans with a smile as he made his way to Oikawa’s home. He smiled at the dark haired human who was sitting behind the desk in the front room.

“Hello, do you have an appointment?” 

Kuroo grinned at that. “No, but tell Oikawa that his favourite kitty is here to ask a favour.” 

The human looked confused but disappeared to find the fox. He came back out a few moments later, followed by a human looking man in a light green kimono, cradling a child in his arms. 

“Kuroo, it’s been a while.” He greeted with a stunning smile. “I trust you remember my Iwa-chan,” He looked down at the child in his arms, then gestured to the human. “And this is Tobio Kageyama, my apprentice.” 

“Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kageyama.” Kuroo greeted them one by one before focusing on the fox. “I’m sure you know that we got a new Nekomata a little while back.”

“Mm, that was quite the commotion. Poor thing, he had the whole town on his tails.” 

“I know. I saw. Anyway, long story short, turns out he’s a Seer. Akaashi’s been helping where he can but your sight is closer to his, I guess. And we thought it might be a good experience for your little apprentice too. Akaashi will be there with you.”

The young child, Iwaizumi, looked up from where he was cradled with a smile. He liked Akaashi, he helped raise him in some lives. The owl was a welcome addition, to the fox and his young humans. Oikawa closed shop and followed Kuroo back into the mountains. Kageyama was quiet and nervous, he was human with only a small knowledge of the unknown. He turned back before they reached the mountain, telling Oikawa he didn’t want to go. Without him, they continued into the mountain, past the Nekoma tribe and further, deeper into the undergrowth of the mountain. 

“Akaashi!” A happy cry came from the human Oikawa held and the fox smiled and put him down so he could run forward to owl that waited for them. 

Iwaizumi stopped before Akaashi and bowed, until the tengu gently ruffled his hair. “It’s been a while, Hajime. I didn’t know you died again.” He glanced over at Oikawa with a questioning look.

“Mm, he got reckless again. I think he forgets how useless he is for the first few years of his reincarnation.” Oikawa looked disapproving, but his face quickly softened. “But he looks so cute as a child..”

“Ready to go, Akaashi?” Kuroo decided that they better start getting back to his little kitten, training him was important. Akaashi nodded and picked the human up, carrying him as they went the back to Kuroo’s clan.


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this is. Life is being really hectic right now. It's also short. BUT we're finally getting to certain characters.

Life became very full for Kenma after his first training session with the owl and fox. In the mornings he helped scout with the other younger Nekomata, learning the forest around their camp and the plants and animals of the area. Afternoons were training; either learning how to control his form or how to properly his Sight. Sometimes Oikawa came to help, sometimes Akaashi, sometimes both, but he also taught himself a lot. The older Seers had told him quite simply that they couldn’t teach him everything. Their Sights were different. Empathy wasn’t the same as looking into the future, neither was Oikawa’s ability to see the dead. They would help where they could but it all came down to the yokai himself. Kenma had to learn lots on his own, but he was making good progress. He was also getting better at controlling his emotions, to not panic as easily. 

His only solace was the Nekomata’s tradition of napping when the sun was highest. He’d gotten into the habit of curling against Kuroo when they all laid out on the warm grass, relaxing into his true form. Kuroo was warm and his fur was soft. His large body helped Kenma feel safe. He enjoyed the tradition more and more as training weighed down on his mind and his body. 

He was getting used to his clan, his new home, his family. He began to truly feel like he was part of the clan. 

And that’s when everything he’d gotten used to was flung up into the air again. Strange things were going on in the village and when Oikawa came to train Kenma, he took time first to speak with Kuroo. 

“There are young humans going missing. All in their teens.. The humans are getting upset, blaming us yokai.” The fox paused for a second before speaking solemnly, eyes dark. “They found feathers in the places where they were last seen.”

Kuroo’s ears tipped back, lips pulled up to show teeth. “Bokuto would never have his Tengu do-”

“Whatever the case!” Oikawa cut off the leader smoothly, tails swirling around him. “The humans won’t let this keep happening. Things are getting dangerous.”

“What coloured feathers?” He seemed stuck on that piece of information.

“All black.” He gave a soft sigh. “And Tetsuro… Tobio has disappeared too. I don’t think he’s dead. I don’t think any of them are dead. But they need to be found.”

They shared a few more words before Oikawa made his way to Kenma, who had been standing within earshot. 

“What’s going to happen to the clan?” He asked in a whisper. 

“If you’re lucky, nothing. If you’re not… You’re going to be thankful that you’re learning fast.”

Training was more intense than usual and Kenma came away with a headache, but he hadn’t given up or taken a break. Oikawa left a few hours after the sun went down and when the Nekomata went to the fire to eat, he was stopped by Yaku. 

“You think you know the forest by now?” The strawberry blond asked softly. Kenma nodded and Yaku continued. “Kuroo wants us to run night patrols too. He wants a Seer’s eyes out there as well. Can you do a quick sweep of the paths from down the mountain?”

The younger knew quickly that nobody was going to come with him. He took a breath and focused on making his ears and tails disappear. He couldn’t risk being spotted now. “I can do that… I’ll be back soon then.”

He left the light of the fire and headed into the trees. He could see, his eyes were far more sensitive than a human’s, but he didn’t feel comfortable. He was more focused on keeping himself looking human than he was on the path he was supposed to be following. It wasn’t long before he was lost. He realised quickly that he didn’t know where he was but he knew he couldn’t panic. He looked around and sat himself down on a large rock. He knew if he didn't come back, Kuroo would send someone to find him. He knew that. He cared about his clan. It was just the matter of waiting. 

But waiting got worrisome as the darkness grew thicker and the forest sounds began to seem more menacing. Even more worrisome when Kenma heard the crunching of leaves and twigs that was a telltale sound of someone’s approach. He looked over, seeing a shock of orange hair and black feathers.


End file.
